User talk:Loleil
Spammer Hello, I'm just repoting this anonymous user, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/87.169.252.39 , for spamming the forums. -Sophia (talk) 19:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Very late to the party, but thank you for the report! 04:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) InfoBox Hey, I looked through the manual of style and can't find anything about this: are there guidelines set up regarding the infobox (or transformer box or whatever it's called) and how it should be laid out? I know there's a discussion going on about appearances http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Guideline_additions?t=20131216192426, but I don't see anything about the order each of the fields should be in. For example, when I add in |notes does it matter where in the list I put it? Kelcat (talk) 16:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :No but it helps the (regular) editors when they edit a page to find the missing information, etc quickly. Similarly the categories of an article are listed in a specific order. All this stuff does not have any influence on the articles themselves so they cannot be part of the rules, but it's a good guideline which helps both you as well as other editors. 16:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :: That makes sense that there's no formal guideline, but yeah, my thinking is that it helps to have some type of at least informal order. I'm assuming when the template was originally created that an order was set up there--is that available on the wiki anywhere? It would be nice to have, at least for my own reference because there have been a few times where I've duplicated the notes field because I didn't notice it was already in the list but not yet filled out. I like to be consistent with my own edits, but I've been pretty haphazard about this. Kelcat (talk) 17:05, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Template:CreatureTransformer, Template:ItemTransformer, Template:CharacterTransformer, are some of them. However keep in mind that most template documentations are not up-to-date. 17:10, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hey Kelcat! As Viktoria suggests, the template pages themselves provide a good source of how fields should be organized, and if you're not sure if a field is already in the infobox CTRL + F is a lifesaver. 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::That works, thank you both for the help! Kelcat (talk) 21:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Abusive troll Hi! Reporting an abusive troll: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/206.47.94.81 -Sophia (talk) 21:06, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Sophia! 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Report of a threat 206.47.94.81 wrote a death threat to me and Evalunel. You can read it in his recent contributions.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 21:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Just to make it easier to find it, here. -- 21:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link! I'm so glad we have lots of editors looking out for editors and the wiki. The user has been blocked for a year and the comments deleted. 21:38, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, another... well, not threat but pretty rude comment was brought to my attention by FirstDrellSpectre. I'm leaving a message only here this time though. The comment is here. -- 15:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Glad to see that D-day has been on the job and taken care of it. 02:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki issue Hello Loleil I hope you are having a good time during the holidays. In truth I cannot imagine how it is like in the southern hemisphere xD Anyway, I've contacted Tierrie about an important issue which comes up on my end as well as others, however he did not reply. Could you please take a look at it? Thanks! 00:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi! I'm having a great holidays and it just wouldn't be the same without a nice warm Christmas day! Thanks for asking . Hope you're having a great holidays too. :As to your question, as I coding isn't my strong point, I've sent a friendly reminder to Tierrie so I'm sure he'll have the spoilers up and running again in no time. . 04:34, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I will try and remember to use the "one space" after sentences when making updates in these pages. I am used to using two spaces so it's second nature when I type but I will do my best. As for getting Coarse Cut Gauntlets when you complete the Kadan-Fe contract for Ignacio in the Crime Wave quest, I am sure this reward is given for completing this contract. Every time I have played I have received this item in the chest after completing this contract. I am playing on the PC so I can't say if it happens on other platforms. Thanks! -- (talk) 14:23, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. This message was probably directed to me. I'll add the quest in the gauntlets' acquisition paragraph then. And thanks for your timely responce! 15:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Use of Images in Forum Flame Wars Can you please talk to First Drell Spectre about all these images they keep uploading which serve no purpose other than to be a bit of offhand symbolism for the latest forum flak exchange. It's really not an appropriate use of the image upload feature.- 02:26, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. 03:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Disused Passage I wanted to ask also about this page, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Disused_Passage?&cb=6329 I can't seem to get the icons and page layout to display properly? Do you have any idea how to fix it? I'd be grateful for any insight. - 02:28, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately that's one of the drawbacks of the iconmini template. If an image is placed too close to it, it won't display properly. Usually you can fix the issue by moving the image to the top or the bottom of the article and I believe that mostlyautumn is working on a more permanent solution too. 03:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Forum incivility Hello, I hope this isn't an inappropriate thing to report, and I'm sorry if it is. It is part of what seems an established pattern of behaviour that is aggravating: FirstDrellSpectre's comment here includes provocative claims about the user he is addressing. He has followed it by bumping several threads in an attempt to cause that topic to drop off the front page of the Wiki; something he has admitted to doing before. -Sophia (talk) 15:43, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing this to my attention Sophia. It will be kept in mind in regards to any future actions. 04:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC)